


The Murder's Cold Red Eyes

by Lolie_Mila



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Death, Mangekyou Sharingan, Murder, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolie_Mila/pseuds/Lolie_Mila
Summary: Sarada was angry, sad, depressed, and wanted power and will do anything to take it.One-shot





	The Murder's Cold Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was mad while writing this so, basically, everyone dies, sorry.

Sarada follows her father’s footsteps down the wrong path.  
Sarada wanted power and will do anything to take it, Boruto had lost his life during a war, she couldn’t protect him, she could have protected him, he would be alive right now if she did, but she didn’t. It was 2 days since Sarada got the news of Boruto’s death, she lost all light, she lost her sanity, she lost her control, she wanted power, and she knew how to get it. Sarada unsheathed her katana, dragging it across the road she headed to her house, walking in, her parents were was sitting on the couch chatting, They didn’t see it coming  
A katana slicing down in between them, barely missing  
They stood up not ready to see who was in front of them  
Sarada, eyes blazing red  
Swung again  
She didn’t miss  
Sakura’s eyes widened as Sarada’s katana landed in her chest blood spurting out she collapsed to the floor, dead. Sakura’s blood pooled out on to the carpet, staining everything it touched. Sasuke was beyond shocked, his wife was laying before him dead and her killer was their own daughter.  
“I didn’t think you would fall this far Sarada, but I can’t forgive you for this, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU” Sasuke lunged at his daughter angry tears threatening to spill for the first time in 20 years. Sarada dodged and brought down the katana on his back, pain shot up his back as he was heavily bleeding, he couldn’t fight anymore, but before the inevitable happened he begged for his life.  
“Sarada please don’t kill me,” He screamed frantically  
“Too late for that, goodbye you won’t be missed,” Sarada laughed as her hands were stained with her father’s blood. Eyes spinning wildly her Mangekyou Sharingan arose, she had accomplished her goal, to follow her father’s footsteps. Almost everybody died in the war the whole Uzumaki line had been wiped out, along as all her classmates, she was the only one left of her class alive. In the end, she found out she didn’t need to kill anybody to unlock her Mangekyou Sharingan, out of guilt she committed suicide by hanging herself by her old house, who still had her parent’s bodies laying there. Uchiha Sarada could have been saved, but no one did, she was never sent to her family and friends instead she was sent to be tortured forever, she never got to say sorry to all those she could have saved, but she didn’t.


End file.
